The Heat of the Day
The Heat of the Day is a quest which spans most of Act IV, in which Geralt initially meets a young bride to be, Alina, but then must help her spirit find peace when she is tragically killed. Walkthrough This quest finds Geralt in the midst of a village wedding. Isn't it romantic? Alina is to marry Julian but her sister Celina is not very happy about it. Celina loves Julian, Julian loves Alina, Alina loves Adam and Adam loves Alina, but Alina and Julian are to be married. Alina and Adam have been meeting secretly in the raspberry patch in the fields for who knows how long. Adam is aware of Celina's jealousy of Alina's upcoming marriage to Julian, a rich merchant from Kovir. Alina cries on Celina's shoulder about her lover Adam. Alina and Celina argue and Celina pushes Alina who falls and hits her head on a rock, killing her. Adam decides to avenge his beloved's death and fatally stabs Celina. This stabbing is witnessed by Geralt who has been searching for the missing Alina in the fields at Julian's request. When Alina died, she became a noonwraith but did not accept her own death. Geralt must find her Nehalennia's Mirror (most likely a reference to the Mirror of Nehaleni) which is in five broken pieces scattered throughout the fields and have the pieces reassembled by either: Either way, this costs 100 orens. Once the mirror has been reassembled, Geralt must show it to Alina. Seeing herself in the mirror is supposed to make her aware that she is dead and allow her spirit to move on, but it doesn't. Alvin (who by this time is dogging Geralt's every step, except in the village) mentions that speaking with someone who knows about legends and lore would help. Geralt must seek more advice on what to do from someone who knows, perhaps the healer?. Now to deal with Alina ... In either scenario, Alina is finally convinced that she is dead. She then explains that she cannot leave, despite knowing her fate. She must reconcile with her sister, Celina before she can move on. Celina only appears immediately to reconcile with her if you have come with Dandelion. Otherwise, Geralt must wait until nightfall and find Celina in the fields. Then Geralt has the opportunity to save Celina who has become a nightwraith because of her actions. To save her, he must give her the Wreath of Immortelles. Image:Places_Ruined_Mill.png|the ruined mill Image:Painting_Fields_night.jpg|the fields at night Image:People_Celina_Nightwraith.png|Celina as a nightwraith Image:People_Midday_Bride.png|Alina as a noonwraith Phases Jealous Alina Alina is preparing for her wedding but fears her sister Celina is showing a bit too much interest in Alina's fiancé, Julian. I'm not sure how this happened, but I promised to help Alina. I must go see Celina and Julian at the Inn. Adam The plot thickens. I met a young man named Adam, who is nice enough but who is also thoroughly infatuated with Alina, secretly in love with her, actually. I'll ask Dandelion to talk some sense into the boy... I should go see Dandelion at the inn. Celina Another chapter of our pastoral tale unfolds. Jealous of her sister, Celina is actively pursuing Alina's fiancé. But Julian seems indifferent to Celina, so I doubt the bride-to-be has much to worry about. I should see Alina and explain the situation. A Premonition I've lived too much to ignore prophecies. Something wicked this way comes and Alvin foretold it. It will come soon, affecting those he holds dear. I must find Julian and warn him. The Missing Bride Alina, the village chief's daughter, has disappeared. They say she ventured into the fields to pick raspberries. I promised to find her. I promised to look for Alina in the fields. A Dream Alvin dreamt of Alina wandering through the fields in sunlight. Perhaps his words are a clue, the boy is clearly talented, sees things... I should look for Alina in daylight. Alvin's dream suggests I should look for Alina in daytime. The Noonwraith In the fields, I came upon a noonwraith that I think was Alina's ghost. The poor girl is dead. The noonwraith attacked me. Simply killing her will hardly put her to rest. I must talk to Julian. I must tell Julian that Alina has turned into a noonwraith. Murder I saw Adam murder Alina's sister, Celina. What drove him to to it? Either way, Julian must learn of Alina's death. Sad as it is, I must take the news of Alina's death to Julian. Murder Celina killed her sister out of jealousy, and Adam slew Celina when he learned of his beloved's death. I must take this sad news to Julian. I must tell Julian that Alina was killed by her sister, who is now dead as well. Folk Tales I told Julian of Alina's fate, but said nothing of Adam's involvement. I must find a way to set Alina's ghost free. I should talk to someone who knows more about folk tales... I must find a way to free Alina's ghost. I should speak with someone who has knowledge of curses. The Mirror Alina had a Nehaleni's mirror, but she smashed it and its shards are scattered in the fields. I must find the pieces and reassemble the mirror. I must find the shards of Alina's mirror in the fields. The Craftsman I managed to find the mirror shards. Before presenting it to the noonwraith, I must have it repaired. I need to find a craftsman of some sort... I must find a craftsman who can reassemble Alina's mirror. Reassembly The elven craftsman agreed to reassemble the mirror for 100 orens. I must remember to come back for the mirror later. A Mirror for the Noonwraith I have Alina's mirror. Now I must find the noonwraith and see if the legends are true... I must find the noonwraith, see if the legends about the mirror are true. Further Investigation I gave the mirror to the noonwraith. She stopped attacking me and seems to remember who she used to be. It wasn't enough to put her to rest though. I need to investigate further. Aren't there any shortcuts to this folk tale? I must continue looking for a way to put Alina's ghost to rest. The Dead Can Hear the Dead The healer told me that I have spilled innocent blood. All I can do is find Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead... I must find Adam and tell him that the dead can only hear the dead. Love and Death Adam committed suiside. As a ghost, he was able to speak to Alina. The lovers finally found peace in death. It's time to find Julian, to conclude this tale. It's time to see Julian and bring this tale to a close. A Reward Julian kept his word and rewarded me for setting Alina's soul free. I received my reward. Notes Bug? No matter what Geralt does, later converations about Celina say that nothing could be done to save her, despite having been "saved" by the wreath. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV